Shizune
Shizune (シズネ) is a jonin level kunoichi of Konohagakure. An apprentice of the legendary Sannin Tsunade, Shizune became a talented medical nin under her tutelage. Shizune also becomes her companion during her sabbatical from active shinobi duty. After Tsunade is persuaded to return to Konoha to become it's Fifth Hokage, Shizune assumes the role of her assistant, a role she would retain long after Tsunade retired from the post. She later becomes Uzumaki Naruto's assistant when he becomes the Seventh Hokage. Background Shizune was born on the day of November 18th. She is the only niece of Kato Dan, a renowned shinobi of Konoha. Her last name is never reveal, however her mother is reveal to be Dan's little sister who die when she was very young. Some time after her uncle's tragic death, Tsunade, his lover, left Konoha and Shizune went with Tsunade as her attendant, and first apprentice. The bond between Tsunade and Shizune is strong, and above all, Shizune sees her purpose in life as caring for Tsunade. During their time away from the village, Shizune is often worried about Tsunade's constant gambling, losing money and then borrowing more. On one such occasion when they were at a gambling den, they were approached by the Fourth Raikage and Amai who beseeched Tsunade to help their injured comrade. After Tsunade complied, Shizune was actually the one to conduct the surgery, and when she told the Raikage of her master's two great losses, upon hearing his response that her master was unhinged, she angrily chided the Raikage, throwing the Exploding Insect. Recomposing herself, she told Amai who had been aiding in the surgery to finish up. Personality Shizune is always level headed, practical and a rational thinker. As a result, she is the one who tends to stress over details, such as Tsunade's tendency to gamble and to think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. She is a very kind, and calm person but will immediately rush to Tsunade's aid and in contrast, will become fierce and somewhat ruthless; a testament of her loyalty to Tsunade, including losing her temper when anyone insults her. At the same time however, she is not timid and is not afraid of objecting to Tsunade's decisions or voicing her opinion as seen when she even alerted the Konoha Council to Tsunade's intention to send Naruto on a mission that Shizune thought would put him in great peril. She has a great sense of morale and ethics, as she tried to persuade Tsunade from accepting Orochimaru's offer to heal his arms in exchange of reviving Dan and Nawaki, believing the said two would not be happy to return at the cost of innocent lives. She is not the type to tire easily, and is very energetic including efficient while acting in her capacity as the Hokage's Assistant, often urging Tsunade to finish the paperwork in order to avoid mountains of unsigned documents later on. She is often seen asking Tsunade questions about what to do with the village, and the shinobi on missions. In an omake, she has shown she is a bit jealous of kunoichi like Tsunade and Kurenai, complaining about their assets compared to her own. Appearance Shizune is a fair skinned woman of average height, and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long bluish black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open toed sandals with low heels. Shizune has also been seen wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flak jacket, when deployed on missions which has distinct, extra-long sleeves. She, however, doesn't wear a forehead protector. Shizune also has the tendency to pin her hair up when working; a trait also shared by Sakura. During the Fourth Shinobi War, she donned her standard shinobi attire, albeit with shorter sleeves this time. She also wore the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces and a band around her right arm signifying her position. Years after the war, Shizune had gained vaguely noticeable creases around her eyes. She wears a black, one sleeved kimono held closed with a with a sash. Beneath this, she wears mesh armor, which is partially exposed on her sleeveless left hand side. Abilities As Tsunade's first apprentice, Shizune is a very capable kunoichi and a highly talented medical nin. Her abilities were acknowledged by Jiriaya, who first went to her to counteract the drug that Tsunade had dosed him with, and later left Kabuto Yakushi up to her. A further testament to her prowess was her being put in charge of the Logistical Support, and Medical Division< of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi War. Medical Ninjutsu Shizune is noted to be a very talented medical ninja, surpassed only by Tsunade herself. Her prowess set a high standard for Tsunade's other disciples, as the Sannin noted that she had not seen someone with so much skill since Shizune while training Haruno Sakura. Shizune's chakra control is great enough to perform even the most complex medical ninjutsu, leading Tsunade to have the utmost confidence in her. It was due to her control that she was assigned to lead the sealing of the Three Tails. Shizune demonstrated her great medical knowledge when she lead a group of medical ninja in a complicated procedure that took over three hours while the slightest mistake could be fatal. Poison Techniques Shizune has rarely been seen in battle, but from what has been seen of her skills so far is that she incorporates the use of poison-related techniques during combat. During her battle with Kabuto, Shizune showed the ability to use the Poison Mist technique, creating a thick cloud of toxic gas, capable of being fatal even if only a mere whiff is breathed in, as noted by Kabuto in the anime. Weaponary Shizune is also skilled to use her poison in conjunction with her weaponry. She uses poisoned senbon in a variety of ways, like firing them from a concealed wrist-mounted device or spitting them out of her mouth in quick succession. Kakashi mentioned that Shizune is also able to imbue a kunai with poison. Intelligence Shizune is quite observant and has a keen intelect. This was seen when she was put in charge of the autopsy Konoha performed on the first Animal Path that Jiraiya had captured, where she and her team were able to find out the secret behind the chakra receivers embedded in the corpse after just a short ammount of time. Likewise, during the Fourth Shinobi War, she could find out the DNA-similarities between the White Zetsu Army and the first Hokage, something that she already presumed before. Other Skills In battle, Shizune is quite fast, and equally fierce and precise in her attacks. She is also very adeptable to the situation and is able to perform immediate counters that are too fast for her opponents to react properly Shizune is also a gifted teacher as she could instruct Sakura on how to imbue her weapons with poison. In the anime, she has made use of the Shadow Clone Technique, and has been shown to be able to create at least 36 clones at once. She also demonstrated capable skills in fuinjutsu, able to lead her team in the process of sealing a tailed beast. It was also shown that she was adept at using taijutsu, able to fight and defeat countless of Naruto's Shadow Clones. Naruto (Part I) Search for Tsunade arc When Orochimaru came to Tsunade years later in an attempt to get her to heal his arms, Shizune attempted to persuade Tsunade against it, even trying to convince Tsunade to kill him with her assistance. When all attempts to persuade Tsunade failed, however, Shizune tried to use force to stop Tsunade from helping Orochimaru, although Tsunade easily defeated her. She later fought Yakushi Kabuto in an effort to protect an incapacitated Tsunade and Uzumaki Naruto. Despite Shizune's efforts, Kabuto proved too much for her, as he managed to dodge her attacks and incapacitate her, too. Shizune was able to heal her legs, and left the field of battle with the unconscious Naruto as the three Sannin prepared to conclude their battle. She then returned to Konoha with Tsunade after she accepted the office of Hokage. In the anime, the group stopped in a hot springs town. When Senta and Bunzo had stolen the First Hokage's necklace which was currently worn by Naruto, the two plot to blackmail Tsunade to give them the money she owes their boss. When Shizune found the note, she couldn't find Tsunade anywhere which left her the choice to use the Transformation Technique to pose as Tsunade. When Naruto and the Akagi brothers stole the bag, Shizune in Tsunade's form goes after them. After Shizune took down Naruto, the Akagi brothers discovered that there's no money in it. Just then, the real Tsunade arrived and recognized Shizune in disguise. With help from Wasabi Jirocho (whom Tsunade encountered in the casino), Tsunade explained that she already paid her debt to the Akagi the year before. When in Konoha, Shizune helps Tsunade read all the profiles of every shinobi in the village. Later on she learns that Tsunade had a 57 percent rate to insure that Rock Lee can survive his surgery. Soon after she celebrated Tsunade's reign as the Fifth Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval arc When Tsunade took on the title of Hokage, Shizune led a team consisting of Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raido, and Tatami Iwashi to compensate for the lack of manpower caused by the Invasion of Konoha. While in a forest recuperating from the seemingly tiring mission, they detected a presence close by. As Raido and Genma leave to check out what is was, Shizune and Iwashi waited for their return. When the duo took too long to return, Shizune and Iwashi went to see what was taking so long. Upon their arrival, she is shocked to see Genma and Raido injured on the forest floor. Acting immediately, Shizune gave them medical attention but noted that they needed to be hospitalized. Later, when the Sasuke Retrieval Team returned to the village, Shizune led a team of medical-nin including Kito and Mogusa. As the operation went on, Shizune noted that even though they were using Neji's hair as a medium to heal the wounds, they have to make sure that every strand of hair had to be affected by chakra control. Later, though visibly tired, she happily reported the success of the operation to Tsunade. She also inform that Kakashi founded Naruto, and are heading back to the village. She told Tsunade that Naruto's injuries are not life threateninng, but he was going to be alright. Pre-Shippuuden Filler arc She appeared in almost every filler arc as Tsunade's attendant and secretary. She first appear during the land of rice patties arc, she knew Naruto sneaked out of the hopstial. She tracked him down, and founded him at Ramen Ichiraku, and payed for his ramen bill. She dragged him in ropes, and told that he may look healed, but was not all healed. She then tied him to his hopstial bed, and tolded him that he needed his rest. During the Mizuki Strikes Back Arc, she was defeated by Mizuki, who used her guise to lead Naruto and Iruka into a trap. She was with Tsunade during the Land of Vegetables crisis. When the uprising in the Land of Vegetables and the caravan that Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Choji, and Hyuga Hinata were guarding was connected, Tsunade sent Shizune to gather every available ninja and head over to the Land of Vegetables immediately. While Naruto was fighting Renga, Shizune, Nara Shikamaru and the other shinobi sent with her rescued Choji, Hinata, and Yurinojō from the ninja on Renga's side. Two years after Naruto and Jiraiya left the village for training, Tsunade decided to host an early Chūnin Exam to restore Konoha's reputation amongst the other villages. During a meeting between Konoha and the Suna in hopes of getting their support, Shizune presented the files from the previous exams. As Tsunade made her true intention revealed of luring out the Akatsuki, Gaara, now the Kazekage, insisted that the exams be held within his village. After it was decided to host the first exam in Konoha and the second in Suna, Shizune later voiced in privacy her concerns of using Naruto as a jinchuriki as bait for the Akatsuki, to which Tsunade said Gaara has by luck offered to do that himself. After Amegakure, Taki, and Kusagakure all agreed to join this event, Shizune realized that Konoha had yet to apply any of its own genin for the exams. Shizune then got to work, which resulted in Tsunade doing even more paper work than usual, much to the Sannin's dismay. Ultimately, the Chunin Exams were ended early before starting the finals due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Shizune then aided Tsunade in deciding which of the Konoha nin would be promoted. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc She was surprised that Konohamaru mentioned that Naruto will be the Sixth Hokage, while he will be the Seventh Hokage. She was happy that Naruto, and Jiraiya safety returned to Konoha from the two year training trip. She and Tsunade saw Naruto and Sakura's Bell test mission. She was also inform that Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. She was leading Tsunade to give Team Guy a S Rank mission, which Tsunade thought to give the mission to Team Ebisu. Sasuke & Sai arc Upon hearing the information that Sakura had gained from Sasori, she objects to sending Naruto on the mission to the Tenchi Bridge however Tsunade tells her than she and Sakura are two of the few shinobi she can trust in completely so she had to send Team Kakashi. Shizune then insists if that's the case then her team could be sent instead, but Tsunade tells her that it wouldn't be the same as Sakura and Naruto had a personal stake in the mission. Still worried about Naruto's safety she tries once again to plea with her not to send him unknown to her that he was eavesdropping on the conversation until Tsunade acknowledges his presence. Shizune realized that Naruto's dream is to be Hokage, and that Tsunade trusts him with the First Hokage's Necklace. She admits that Naruto is no ordinary child, and was smiling after he left. Later when the Konoha Council asks to speak with Tsunade, it is revealed that Shizune had shared her uneasiness with Naruto constantly going up against members of Akatsuki that wanted to capture him. Shizune is present, carrying Tonton, when Team Kakashi return from their mission. Hidan & Kakuzu arc In the anime, Shizune was present at Sarutobi Asuma's funeral, mourning his loss. Three Tails arc Then Tsunade sends Yamato, Sai, and Sakura to help them along with Naruto who meets them along the way. Team Kakashi and Kurenai follow Guren and discover that the thing they were after was the Three-Tails. Shizune, Ino, Tenten and Lee are assembled to help with the hunt for the Three-Tails. They all meet up and split into to groups to seal the tailed beast in its own dimension and get Yukimaru. The Sealing group, Team Three is Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. The Guarding group, Team Two is Yamato, Tenten, Kiba, and Lee, while Team One< the Fighting group is Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Shino. Team Three tried to use Four-Corner Sealing Barrier to permanently trap the beast in its own dimension. Just as the sealing began to work, the Konoha ninja were interrupted by Guren, which prompted the beast to attack them all. Yūkimaru was able to calm the beast down temporarily, but, after he became tired, the Three-Tails turned its attention to him. Guren and Uzumaki Naruto came to his defence, but were swallowed in the process. With the help Just when the sealing was almost complete, Yūkimaru, angered by the apparent death of Guren, empowered the beast to break free of its restraints. The Three-Tails went on a rampage, attacking everyone nearby and crushing Nurari, Kigiri, and Kihō. Its attempts to attack Yukimaru, however, had no effect. It was only through the use of the Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet that the beast was driven away. The sealing attempt was left to ANBU members, and the remaining Konoha ninja returned home.of their allies on the outside, they were able to escape, and the Konoha ninja tried once more to seal the beast. Just when the sealing was almost complete, Yukimaru, angered by the apparent death of Guren, empowered the beast to break free of its restraints. The Three-Tails went on a rampage, attacking everyone nearby and crushing Nurari, Kigiri, and Kiho. Its attempts to attack Yukimaru, however, had no effect. It was only through the use of the Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet that the beast was driven away. The sealing attempt was left to ANBU members, and the remaining Konoha ninja returned home. Itachi Pursuit arc When Jiraiya comes in, he states that he has found the location of the Akatsuki's leader. After hearing this, Shizune suggested that they formulated an immediate surprise attack, should Jiraiya's information pan out. While Jiraiya is fighting the Six Paths of Pain, Tsunade is in her office waiting for him to come back, Shizune assures her that Jiraiya will return alive. Tsunade tells her he won't as it was a part of her bet, Shizune agrees and leaves the room. Tsuchigumo Kenjutsu arc In the anime, Team Kakashi, while under Yamato's command, is sent to aid the near-extinct Tsuchigumo clan in guarding its dangerous forbidden technique from enemies. Later, while Shizune is doing her usual duties as Tsunade's assistant, Team Kakashi sends word to Tsunade about plans to destroy the forbidden technique with the clan's consent. Shizune wonders what Tsunade will do. Invasion of Pain arc After Jiraiya was killed by the Akatsuki leader, Pain, Shizune was left in charge of examining the body he had captured. When Shizune discovered that the piercings on the body were chakra receivers, she was given ANBU escorts to ensure she could share the information with as many people as possible. She meets up with Inoichi, but before they could begin to collaborate, Shizune was captured by the Human Path. It read her mind to find out that Naruto was at Mount Myōboku, and then removed her soul, killing her. In the ensuing destruction, her body was kept safe, and was later revived through Pain's resurrection technique. She then celebrated Naruto's victory against Pain. Shizune was later seen with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, looking down on Tsunade, who was now in a coma. Konoha History arc Choji and Naruto bring lunch to Sakura and Shizune for the Unconscious Tsunade. Then Naruto leaves to assist rebuilding Ichiraku. When Chōji says the saying, "Fools never catch a cold", Sakura has a flashback of catching Naruto's cold. When Sakura sees Tsunade at her office, she collapses which Tsunade claims Sakura has an illness known as a chakra virus. It was an illness long ago in another village that would turn chakra into a terrible flu and Naruto recently went to that village for a mission. Tsunade, not wanting to scare the villagers orders Shizune and a team of medical ninja to capture Naruto. The medical-nin try to capture Naruto, thinking they are after him for overeating ramen but he escapes them every time. The next morning, Naruto finds the village deserted and gets shot at from a distance from one of the medical ninja. Naruto finds the ninja and questions him. The medical ninja tells him that the villagers have evacuated and that Tsunade ordered Naruto's capture with explaining the reason. Shizune and a team of medical ninja arrive and chase after Naruto who tries to locate Tsunade. Naruto finds Tsunade but tries to corner him with a bunch of tall walls. In each sides are Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba and Tenten who are also ordered to capture Naruto though the groups of shadow clones they defeat do not contain the real Naruto. The real Naruto flees to Konoha Hospital, distracting Aburame Shino with one last another shadow clone as he hides in one of the rooms. The room Naruto is in happens to be where Sasuke is still recuperating after their Land of Tea mission. Learning Naruto was the source of ruckus occurring outside, Sasuke kicks Naruto out of his room with medical ninja grabbing him. After getting results from Naruto, Shizune tells Tsunade that he doesn't have the chakra virus but sneezed due to pepper he had in his pocket and Sakura just has an allergic reaction from Naruto's sneeze. After he is released, Naruto demands an apology from Tsunade for her mistake though she covers it up by claiming the entire event as an "emergency drill". Five Kage Summit arc She was later seen explaining to Samui that Tsunade was unable to take the letter meant for the Hokage, and was shocked when Danzō arrived and stated that he was the new Hokage. While later attending to Tsunade alongside Sakura, Shizune is also present when Sai (Naruto) tells Sakura how Uzumaki Naruto feels for her. She was also seen when Nara Shikamaru confronts Sakura as well. Chikara arc Shizune appeared alongside Tonton when Tsunade tasked Team Kakashi with the mission to investigate the massacre of the Tonika Village. Adventures at Sea arc At a meeting held by the Hyūga clan regarding the impending war, Hyuga Neji is appointed as the commander of the clan on the frontlines by Hyuga Hiashi which shocked some of the members. Hyuga Hinata later meets with Yuhi Kurenai where she is told by Nara Shikamaru that he and quite a few of the other members of the Konoha 11 had seen Uzumaki Naruto since he left the village and that Tsunade was looking for her. Hopeful that Tsunade had in fact requested her to go on a mission so she could see Naruto she goes in search of her only to be disappointed. She along with the other females of the Konoha 11 and Shiho are later invited by Tenten to a girls night out at Yakiniku Q. Somewhat saddened that he wasn't invited, Akimichi Choji comes up with the idea of a guys night out at the same place. The two groups talk about Naruto and the past, reminiscing about the first Chūnin Exams. The girls are later joined by Shizune and a moderately intoxicated Tsunade. Tsunade attempts to apologise for how she dismissed Hinata earlier but Hinata tells her it was fine as she knew what she had to do. The next day during her training with Neji she tells him that she bore no ill will towards him for her father's decision and that he was the right person to lead them in the war. Confining the Jinchuriki arc Days later, Shizune senses a change in Tsunade. She sends one of the shinobi standing guard over them to announce Tsunade's awakening to the Konoha Council and the Fire Daimyō, who were about to appoint Hatake Kakashi as the Sixth Hokage. Shizune is then seen throwing herself on top of her recuperating master, crying in joy and "squeezing too hard". Shizune later watches on happily with Tonton as Tsunade consumes a large amount of food in order to regain her stamina and chakra reserves. As Tsunade demands more food, Shizune tells her that all the food in the Hokage barracks was finished and that more was on its way, Shizune after seeing Tsunade's gaze seemingly linger on Tonton. With relief she realises that Kakashi was behind her. Fourth Shinobi War arc Shizune was appointed captain of the Logistical Support and Medical Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi War. As she introduced herself and Tonton to the division, she explicitly told them that Tonton wasn't to be eaten. She later splits up her division in order to effectively aid all the wounded shinobi on the battlefield. When night fell, Shizune along with all the other medical-nin relocated to the medical compound where she later requested the aid of two jonin-level medics in resuscitating one of the patients, before later healing Tonton's right front leg that had been sprained due to the piglet carrying too many heavy crates in her zeal to help. After the transformed intruder that had infiltrated the compound and was killing medics had been uncovered by Sakura, the whole compound was locked down and strict orders given that no-one should go near Shizune nor enter without their identities being confirmed by HQ. Meanwhile in a tent Shizune and Sakura, guarded by an Akimichi conducted an autopsy on the White Zetsu Army clone that had been captured and realized the similarity in its DNA to Yamato and by extension, Senju Hashirama's had gotten even closer since the events at the Kage Summit. They then began to piece together the truth behind the clones and later sent information to Tsunade at the headquarters. The following day, Shizune and Sakura were approached by two Iwa-nin — one badly injured and the other begging them to save her husband. The Akimichi stationed at the gate however, told them to stay back because they were unable to tell who was who at the moment, and as such, he was wary of everyone. As she pleaded with them not to let her husband die in her arms, Sakura told them to come. The two are revealed to be White Zetsu Army imposters as they prepare to attack the two medics having slipped past the guard. As Shizune moved to aid Sakura who was being targeted first, the imposters are taken out by Naruto's shadow clone who had just arrived. Later, Shizune and her division made their way to the jinchūriki's battlefield where after she announced that her division had arrived, began healing Maito Gai while the other members of her division tended to the other wounded shinobi in their ranks. She later stood alongside the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces and prepared to face their opposition. She saw horrified when Neji sacifices himself to save Naruto and Hinata. Naruto then gaves the entire allied shinobi forces some of Kurama's chakra to fight in battle. When Team 7 reunited following the arrival of Sasuke and the previous Hokage, Shizune watched in amazement as Sakura revealed the Strength of a Hundred Seal, stating that such a technique requires tremendous chakra control. She later watched on, beaming with pride, as Sakura summoned Katsuyu and the pair began healing the wounded, noting to herself how skilled Sakura was to be able to use this technique after just forming the seal. When a shinobi within range to her reacted warily to Katsuyu's presence, Shizune simply informed them that the slug was there to help them. Shizune was then seen as one of the few ninja from the Alliance that helped Naruto and the Konoha 11 in pulling the tailed beasts out of Obito. Though they are able to defeat Obito, the war was far from over as they are assaulted by a revived Madara Uchiha and his minion Guruguru. Shizune soon runs out of chakra along with Tsunade and Sakura from attending to the casualties of the war, so much so that when Naruto was brought before them on the brink of death, Sakura was the only one left with enough chakra to perform medical ninjutsu any longer. Shizune later fell prey to Infinite Tsukuyomi like the rest of the world. Ultimately, Shizune and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after ending the war. While back in the village, she attended Neji's funeral. Later on Shizune is shown when she tells Kakashi that Gaara and A have arrive in the village. Blank Period Two years after the war ended, after Tsunade steps down as Hokage and Kakashi succeeds her as the Sixth Hokage, Shizune continues to work as the Hokage's assistant. When Sakura and Ino develop a children's mental health center to help children left mentally damaged by the war. Shizune and Tsunade try to raise funds to support the center, and although they secure the necessary money to support the center for a year. It became a huge problem for Kido, so during a meeting with the Fire daimyo to discuss the budget, Kakashi and Shizune try to secure additional funding for Sakura's clinic. Tsumiki Kido argues against them, believing the recent attacks against the daimyo and Homura call for increased funding to Konoha's Anbu. The daimyo defers to Homura, who decides to side with Kido. When Konoha, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure begin an investigation into the disappearances of more than one hundred shinobi. Shizune informs Kakashi during a meeting that Sai has been in contact with Sasuke, who is leading the investigation, and he has gathered information on the Dark Thunder Group that may be responsible. Later on the village comes under attack and Shizune helps with protecting the citizens. In the anime, when Naruto and Hinata get marry. Shizune is shock about learning what gifts Lee and Guy got for the couple. She also tells Kakashi that Konohamaru didn't hand in a gift yet. But when Tsunade comes back from spending money, Shizune tells her that Kakashi made everyone gets gifts so he can see who will go on a mission during Naruto's wedding. During Naruto's wedding, she makes sure Kakashi meets up with Gaara and A. Epilogue 13 years later, she continued to work as the Hokage's assistant, serving under Uzumaki Naruto when he took the position as the Seventh Hokage. Shizune takes care of her fellow disciple, Haruno Sakura, after Sakura fainted and sent to Shizune by Sakura's daughter, Uchiha Sarada. Shizune told Sarada that her mother has fainted many times before. When she later talked to Sarada, who doubted her lineage, Shizune insisted her doubts were false. When Sarada called her on it, noting that she knew there were no records of her birth, Shizune merely kept quite with a sad look on her face. Later, while discussing with Naruto and Nara Shikamaru preparations for the upcoming Ninja Academy graduation, a letter was received from Uchiha Sasuke, learning of a young boy with the Sharingan attacking the Uchiha. While Naruto decided to go handle things personally while leaving a shadow clone behind, Shizune was concerned on how this would conflict with the graduation exams. Later, as Sakura finally recovered, Shizune explained to her of Sarada's recent actions of going after her father. Film Appearances 'Naruto movie 1' She was seen in a flashback by Naruto. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 1' When Team 7 is called up and Tsunade explained the mission, she tells Tsunade that she was concerned about Naruto going on a dangerous mission, then Tsunade told her not to worry, saying that Naruto is the kind of a person who never gives up which is something very rare to find in someone. When the Ghost Army is turning away from Konoha, she suggested that they were now safe, but Tsunade said it was the exact opposite. Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 She appears when Tsunade sends Team Guy, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai after Team Kakashi. Naruto Shippuuden movie 4 A young Shizune, along with Guy, Asuma, and Kakashi, is seen waiting in a long line at the grand opening of Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 Shizune appears along with the other members of the Konoha 11, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, and Tsunade to help save Naruto from the Hōzukijō and help defeat Satori. Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 In the alternate world, Shizune's appears more like Tsunade of the real world, sporting a much larger bust. While her attire is essentially the same, her kimino is more loosely open, showing her cleavage, and has a long slit on the right-side of her kimino, reaching her hip. She also wears a red lipstick. When Naruto and Sakura return from the genjutsu world, Naruto and Sakura tell Shizune, Tsunade and Kakashi of what transpired and sets out more guard patrol since Obito was easily able to enter further in the village than they imagined. Shizune also brings up the topic of the letters of recommendation from the beginning of the movie, to which Tsunade replies that she has no intention of promoting any of Naruto's friends to jonin. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Two years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Shizune helped Tsunade assisted hundreds of Konoha citizens in evacuating to an underground shelter to protect them from falling meteors. She later hears the worldwide announcement about the moon crisis being averted amongst many other villagers. Afterwards, she and Tsunade attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding to congratulated them. Boruto movie She is seen during the end credits with Tsunade. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga When Naruto was forced to work late the night before Parent and Child Day, Shizune offered him some medicine to help him stay awake. Naruto refused because the medicine smelled like fish. When he was finally able to go home, he regretted not taking the medicine as he feared he'd spend the entire holiday sleeping. Video Games Shizune is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (support) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (support) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online *Naruto X Boruto Ninja Voltage Shizune is seen to be able to create swords out of chakra in a move called "Chakra Sword: Great Intersecting Wound", which causes both physical and internal damage to her opponent, and creates a huge explosion. In many games she is assisted by Tonton in battle; in Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4, Tonton is used as a partner to Shizune, helping her out in her "Tonton Combo" technique by transforming into an image of Shizune and attacking the enemy to distract them from Shizune's main attack. Quotes *Think your brother and my uncle they wouldn't want to be apart of this! Have you forgotten your dream?! Relationships 'Tsunade' 'Kato Dan' She loved her uncle and was devastated when he died. 'Uzumaki Naruto' Uzumaki Naruto and Shizune seem to be good friends. However, Shizune can be overprotective of him at times. Their friendship seemed to have deepen as they got to know each other better to the point where she attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding and when she became Naruto's assistant after he became the Seventh Hokage. 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Haruno Sakura' Haruno Sakura and Shizune have been good friends since Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice. Sakura has great respect for Shizune and admires her. Shizune also respects Sakura and her own admiration for the girl grows stronger during the war, when Sakura was able to invoke her 100 Healings Seal. Shizune notes this is something very difficult to do in three years of training, as even she has yet to awaken it. Their friendship deepends over the next several years to the point where she takes care of Sakura's daughter, Sarada, in Sakura's place at times. 'Uchiha Sasuke' Despite Uchiha Sasuke betraying the village and becoming a criminal, Shizune tries to respect him for Sakura's sake. However, when he sides with the Akatsuki, she decides she and the rest of the Shinobi Allied Forces will have no choice but to fight him, no matter what Sakura's feelings are for him. However, after he allies with the Allied Forces and redeems himself, Shizune seems to be on good terms with Sasuke, as she supports his marriage to Sakura, she is one of few people aware of his top-secret mission, and looks after his daughter, Sarada. 'Uchiha Sarada' Shizune cares deeply for Uchiha Sarada, due to the girl being Sakura's daughter. She often looks after Sarada in Sakura's place and adopts the role of a surrogate aunt. Sarada also shares a close bond with Shizune, to the point where she feels comfortable to confide in Shizune about her feelings for her distant father and her complicated family situation. When Sarada pressed for answers about her birth, Shizune kept quiet out of obligation for Sakura and Sasuke to keep his mission a secret from Sarada. 'Hatake Kakashi' Shizune is good friends with Hatake Kakashi and highly respects him as one of the most skilled ninjas in Konoha. 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Nara Temari' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Akimichi Karui' 'Sarutobi Asuma' 'Yuhi Kurenai' 'Shiranui Genma' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Aburame Shino' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Maito Gai' 'Jiraiya' 'Gaara' 'Tonton' 'Katsuyu' 'Orochimaru' 'Kabuto' 'Mizuki' Knownable Relatives *'Kato Dan' (Uncle/dead) Trivia According to the databook(s): *Her birthday is November 18, & her bloodtype is A. *Shizune's favorite food is cooked brown rice. While her least favorite is pork. *Her favorite phrase is "The flowers, the birds, the wind, and the Moon" (花鳥風月), an idiom of "the beauty of nature". *Her hobby is visiting cultural heritage sites. *It was shown in a post-credits omake of the Naruto Shippuuden episode 77 that she is also wary and insecure about her figure and being single way past the perceived marriageable age, even expressing jealousy of Kurenai's ample bust and relationship with Asuma. *Shizune shares the same Japanese and English voice actress as Tonton. *Studio Pierrot's Settei of Shizune shows that the high-heeled sandals she currently wears add 5 cm on to her height. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Keiko Nemoto *'English' : Megan Hollingshead all information on Shizune is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shizune Gallery Shizune_vs_Kabuto.png Shizune.jpg Homura and Koharu meet with Tsunade.png Bisturi_(Shizune).png MortedeShizune.png Névoa_Venenosa_(Anime).png Shizune_atacando.png Tiro_Preparado_de_Agulhas_(Filler).png Tsunade_desperta.png A_Divisão_Médica_chega_ao_campo_de_batalha.png Animal Path autopsy.png Sakura and Shizune autopsy.png Prepared Needle Shot.png 19586 551684591523328 197050322 n.jpg|Shizune in a vision by Naruto 535705 551684721523315 1725100721 n.jpg The-allied-shinobi-forces-jutsu.jpg|Shizune with the ally shinobi force. Shizune_medicalnin.png Everyone listening to the Moon announcement.PNG|Shizune is happy that earth is safe from the moon. Naruto and Hinata are congradulated by Tsunade.PNG|Shizune at Naruto's wedding Shizune_Parte_III_HD.png Category:Characters Category:Females